Coyote Piper
by charming writer
Summary: Story eight sees Piper going to her tenth year high school reunion and an Alchemists essence escapes and possesses her whilst Phoebe worries about Cole and finds out some disturbing news about his family.


**Coyote Piper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Triad Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who works for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's the same as Coyote Piper except for Stacy Miller an old school friend of Prue's is in here instead of Justin Harper.**

_Episode Eight_

Hallway Saturday Second January Two Thousand

_Prue and Leo are looking at a picture of teen Piper stuck on a board along with other people's photos for a ten year reunion she's wearing glasses had braces on and a bad case of acne._

Prue:Look I know it seems like she's being a little neurotic but high school was really hard for her you know she was kind of like Jan Brady the middle sister didn't quite know where she fit in.

Leo:Jan who?

Prue:Hmm.

_Piper calls down from upstairs._

Piper:Okay ready or not here I come.

Prue: Alright no matter what just be supportive of her okay?

Leo: Okay hey I thought Mel would've been here to give her some support.

Prue: Yeah she wanted to be but she had to help the others get P Three ready for the reunion.

_Piper comes down wearing a very weird black and gold feathered dress._

Prue: Wow um you look great.

Leo: Really, really, really great.

Piper: Leo two really's would've been plenty I look ridiculous.

_Prue and Leo look at each other._

Prue/Leo:No!

Leo:Uhh.

Prue:Feathers and.

Leo:Really.

Prue:Yeah.

Piper: Great I'm going to my ten year reunion probably winning most likely to scare people away at the door.

_Piper walks over to the mirror and starts removing her make-up of Prue motions for Leo to follow he walks over to her._

Leo:Ohcome on Piper isn't this supposed to be a fun thing you know going back and seeing all your old friends?

Piper: Leo you weren't by any chance popular in high school huh?

Leo: Well I was I mean is there a right answer to this question?

_Leo looks back at Prue and she shakes her head._

Prue: Not really.

Piper: Leo I didn't even like high school not one little bit I was nobody in high school.

Prue: Piper you weren't nobody alright.

Piper: Prue you were class president and most popular girl in your year you've no idea what it's like on the other side.

Prue: Yeah you're right I'm sorry.

Piper: I just I had this stupid idea I'd go back in ten years and show them all how different I was except now all I'm goanna show them is what a big haired freak I am.

Prue: You do not look like a freak alright you just you don't look like yourself.

Piper: Well if I could go as myself I wouldn't be having this problem.

Leo: Wait so you mean this is like a costume party?

_They walk into the living room._

Lounge

Piper: What I mean is I'm a super powerful witch who's in a relationship with her white lighter and saves the world from evil on a daily basis and all these people are goanna see is the same pitiful loser who still lives at home with her sisters and her unemployed boyfriend.

Prue: Piper this is your life not there's so you shouldn't care what they say anyway now did you put a lot of hairspray on that hair?

Piper: No.

Prue: Then alls not lost by the time I'm done with you you're goanna be the hottest chick at the reunion.

Piper: Really?

Prue: Mmm hmm who do you think helped Phoebe go blonde?

Leo: Hey speaking of Phoebe where is she?

Piper: In the attic searching through the book for a way to find Cole.

Leo: Well maybe you two should invite her to the reunion help take her mind of him.

Piper: Leo when you find out your soulmates a demon and that he's betrayed his boss and is in danger a little alone times in order.

_Piper leaves the room._

Prue: Besides I think she's avoiding me you know I mean I never really liked Cole anyway.

Leo: So what do we do?

Prue: We double team you help Phoebe with her demons and I'll help Piper with hers.

Attic 

_With her new reading glasses on Phoebe's talking on the cordless to Melissa who's at P Three._

Phoebe: (Upset) I've tried three summoning spells including the one Prue wrote to summon Belthazor with I've called his office his cell no ones seen him.

Melissa: (Whispering to Phoebe) He's alright Aunt Phoebe okay Cole's a very resourceful demon he knows how to look after himself I should know I lived with him for twelve years.

Phoebe: (Upset) Then why can't I find him?

Melissa: Because he's not here and doesn't want you getting hurt.

Phoebe: What you saying he's in the underworld?

Melissa: No he's probably on an astral plane hiding that's where he'd usually go if he was in danger.

Phoebe: Do you know which one?

Melissa: Sorry no it could be any number of eleven ones out there.

Phoebe: Alright I'll see if I can try something else.

Melissa: Okay I'm sorry I couldn't be much help.

Phoebe: No its okay you did the best you could.

Melissa: Alright I'll see you later then bye.

_Melissa hangs up Phoebe puts the cordless down and returns to the book Leo comes in._

Leo: Hey Phoebe.

Phoebe: (Upset) Hey Leo.

_He sees Phoebe's glasses on her._

Leo: Wow you've got your glasses on now i was wondering when you'd get those.

Phoebe: Well after the optician said I needed them because I was squinting my eyes all the time reading the newspaper I had no choice I mean there gross but.

Leo: Phoebe there not gross and even if they were as long as you can read outta them isn't that the whole point?

Phoebe: (Upset) yeah at least I know now how my future son got his eye problems.

Leo: You not found anything?

Phoebe: No I called Cole's office his cell no ones seen him I called Mel but she doesn't know where he is and I even tried three summoning spells including the one Prue wrote to summon Belthazor with but that didn't work.

Leo: Well obviously he doesn't wanna be found especially with the source on his tail.

Phoebe: Yeah I know but I'm so worried about him I just wanna know he's okay.

Leo: Of course Phoebe but they're other ways of finding him than summoning spells.

Phoebe: (Angry upset) Yeah right Prue just don't want Cole back in our lives because she hates him and never liked him anyway.

Leo: When someone tries killing you you're family line and your niece you wouldn't like them but this isn't about him it's about the source and the fact if you summon Cole you could wind up summoning him also and even with some training done you and your sisters are still no match for him you need more time before you face him.

Phoebe: But he was good in the future Leo you saw that and we had a son I can't just forget that.

Leo: Right all I'm sayings just be careful okay?

Phoebe: Okay how's Piper?

Leo: Nervous about what people will think of her at the reunion.

Phoebe: (Laughing) yeah she always was the odd ball outta us never quite knew where she fit in.

Leo: That's what Prue said as well.

Phoebe: Well at least she wasn't a rebel in high school.

Leo: (Laughing) Wait you were a rebel in high school?

Phoebe: Yeah you should've seen it the amount of grief I caused Grams all those years it was no wonder she didn't fall apart.

Leo: Wow.

Phoebe: Yeah I did all these things and never had a care in the world unlike now.

Leo: Phoebe.

Phoebe: No Leo it's not your problem it's mine okay and if I can't find Cole by spells then maybe I can find him via a premonition at his apartment.

_She goes to leave._

Leo: Do you want me to orb you there?

Phoebe: No it's okay I'll borrow Prue's car.

_She walks downstairs to get Prue keys from the safe Leo looks on worried._

Alchamists Lab

_An Alchemist smashes some glass test tubes with his hand he holds it up to show its bleeding a woman Terra is standing in front of him._

Kierkan: (Shouting) I made you from my own blood found you a flawless body and housed you in it you were supposed to be my...

Terra: Masterpiece? I'm not a painting Kierkan that blood gave me your powers your lust for life yet you hold me captive in this hole and expect me to be grateful?

Kierkan: Belthazor was more powerful than either of us and look where he's now hiding from the source because he betrayed him by killing the triad and not instead the charmed ones and their descendant.

Terra: Is that fear I'm sensing? Is Kierkan the all dark and powerful Alchemist afraid of three little witches?

Kierkan: Perhaps I should suck you into your little mixing bottle and start again there's always room for improvement.

Terra: You know what I've a better idea.

_She picks up a dagger and stabs herself with it._

Kierkan: No!

_Blue gas rises from her body and floats out the door._

Kierken: I'll find you Terra you belong to me!

OPENING CREDITS 

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE DONNA HALLIWELL

PIPER MARIE HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

GUEST STARRING

KIERKEN

TERRA

TERRA'S VICTIM

INSPECTOR REESE DAVIDSON

STACY MILLER

San Francisco Bay and City Daytime

_Fading in various scenes of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst Life houses' hit somebody else is playing._

Can't change this feeling I'm way out of touch  
Can't change this meaning it means too much  
Never been this lonely never felt so good can't be the only one misunderstood  
I remind myself of somebody else feeling like I'm chasing like I'm facing myself alone I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head I want some of my own  
I want some of my own I want some of my own can you see me up here   
Would you bring me back down cause I've been living to see my fears as they fall to the ground I remind myself of somebody Else feeling like I'm chasing like I'm facing myself alone I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head  
I want some of my own I want some of my own I want some of my own  
Am I hiding behind my doubts are they hiding behind me closer to finding out it doesn't mean anything  
I remind myself of somebody else now

Building San Francisco City

_A man in a suit's there on his cell phone talking._

Man:I don't care it has to be huge and done before the stock IPO's and tell that music guy I don't wanna hear anymore techno ninety's crap this is a computer game for the new millennium which I want it to sound freaking like.

_Blue gas rises out of the drain and enters the man Terra possesses him._

Man/Terra:Bye now.

_He hangs up. _

Man/Terra: Well I've never been a man before.

_He feels his crotch. _

Man/Terra: Walking should be interesting.

_The man looks into the reflection of the building and sees his non-possessed self._

Man's Reflection: What the hells going on?

Man/Terra: I want you to take me to the charmed ones.

Man's Reflection: What?

Man/Terra: The witches you fool they go by the name of Halliwell.

_The man's reflection sees someone walk by and calls out._

Man's Reflection:Hey, hey, help me!

Man/Terra: Nice try but nobody can hear you you're just a trapped soul now only I can see you.

Piper's Bedroom

_Prue and Piper are there all of Piper's clothes are sprawled over her bed Piper's dressed in a suit and is looking in the mirror._

Piper:I don't know maybe we should've gone with Betsy Johnson look you know the cool club chick look as apposed to the classy club owner look.

Prue: Or maybe we could just wrap you in a sheet and send you as a Hare Krishna alright? What do you think about that since we've tried everything else already?

Piper: I'm sorry I just don't think I can do this I can't go there and face all those horrific people.

Prue: What did I tell you before about not caring what people thought?

Piper: Only a former cheerleader would say something like that.

Prue: Alright, look I realise high school was very hard for you but you aren't that shy awkward girl anymore.

Piper: But.

Prue: No! Now you're going to your reunion and you're goanna have a great time got it?

Piper: You're not the boss of me.

Prue: Oh I so am.

Piper: Yeah you didn't have to worry about your reunion everyone couldn't stop falling all over you.

Prue: You think? I was in a dead in job still living with Grams and my sisters and didn't even know my fiancé was cheating on me.

Piper: Yeah but at least you were still popular.

Prue: Piper it wasn't about being popular it was about having a good time and seeing people again now put on your lippy buck yourself up and give us a smile.

_Piper smiles at Prue half heartedly Phoebe walks in._

Phoebe: Hey Prue do you have the spare keys to safe as the number combination won't open it?

Prue: No sorry.

Phoebe: Okay.

_Phoebe walks back out. Prue and Piper follow her._

Piper: Phoebe wait Prue and me were wondering if you'd like to come to the reunion with us tonight? You could work at the bar with Mel and mix some yucky drinks for ex-cheerleaders.

_Prue elbows Piper. _

Piper: Ugh!

Phoebe: Thanks but no I wanna get to Cole's apartment see if I can get a premonition of where he might be.

Prue: Look Phoebe I know you're worried about him but you can't let that tear you apart.

Phoebe: (Angry) Yeah right you wouldn't be saying that if it was Andy instead of Cole.

Piper: Phoebe that was uncalled for she was only trying to help.

Phoebe: (Upset) Sorry it's just I love him so much and don't know what I'd do anything happened to him.

Piper: Maybe we should come with you.

Phoebe: No you've your reunion to go to don't worry I'll be fine you look beautiful sweetie.

Piper: Thanks.

Phoebe: Have fun tonight.

_She walks away._

Prescott Street

_Time lapse Prue Leo and Piper are carrying stuff for the reunion to Piper's car someone in a car pulls up in front of the house._

Stacy: Prudence Halliwell?

_Prue can't believe who it is. _

Prue: Stacy Miller? Oh my god I can't believe it.

_She runs over and hugs her._

Stacy: Yeah I know it's been what five years.

Prue: Five years wow you look great.

Stacy: You to hey I was so sorry to hear about your Grams passing she was always so nice to me when I came round.

Prue: Yeah she was one in a million.

Stacy: So your still living with your sisters I see is that Piper?

Piper: Yes it is hey Stacy good seeing you again.

Stacy: You too.

Leo: (To Piper) who's that?

Piper: Prue's best friend from high school they'd do everything together she used to live down here and was in my year (To Stacy) so you're going to the reunion?

Stacy: Oh yeah nostalgia struck thought I'd drive around the old neighbourhood ten years it's unbelievable.

Piper: Yes it is we were just heading to P Three actually for the planning committee we've a lot more food than we've room for would you mind?

Stacy: Absolutely.

_Piper carries a try of food over to Stacy._

Piper: Here you go.

Stacy: Thanks.

_She puts the tray of food in her car boot Piper walks back over to Leo and Prue goes back in the house._

Leo: (To Piper) well it looks like you've got all the help you need which is good 'cause "they're" calling.

Piper: What? No you can't cut out on me I need you tonight.

Leo: I'll be back in time for the reunion I promise.

Piper: Double extra promise.

Leo: I wouldn't miss it for the world I'm goanna have the prettiest date ever.

_Across the street Man/Terra's sitting in a car near by watching them the non-possessed self appears in the rear vision mirror._

Man's Reflection: Please look you've found them why don't you just get outta me?

Man/Terra: I have to get one of them alone the transfer's a little huh messy I can't just do it anywhere.

Man's Reflection: Look I'm begging you I can't stand this anymore I can't breathe I feel like I'm suffocating.

Man/Terra: That's because your souls dying it'll be easier if you don't fight it.

_Piper and Stacy drive off and Man/Terra follows._

Outside Cole's Apartment 

_Walking round the corner Phoebe sees tape stretched across Cole's door with the words "Crime Scene" on it a man in a suit comes up towards. _

Resse: Looking for Cole Turner?

Phoebe: Yes I am.

Resse:So are we Reese Davidson DA Bureau of Investigations.

_He shows her his badge. _

Resse: And you are?

Phoebe:Phoebe.

Reese:Phoebe? Is that like in Cher or Madonna or do you have a last name?

Phoebe:No of course it's Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell?

Reese:Then maybe you could tell us where he is Miss Halliwell.

_Phoebe looks at him uneasy._

Phoebe:I don't know where Cole Turner is.

Reese:Really? You're his girl aren't you?

Phoebe: Yeah I'm his girl.

Resse: Then surely you must know where he is the DA's office hasn't heard from him since Friday did he mention anything to you about what he was doing? Where he was going?

_She tells Davidson a lie._

Phoebe:I don't know he said he was going away to do some research on a big case he was working on.

Reese:Well obviously he was lying to you miss because according to his files he hasn't worked on a case big or small for a couple of months all he's done is file extensions makes you wonder what he's been doing with himself well if you happen to hear from him or anything or you think of something that might help.

_He hands her his card._

Resse: Please don't hesitate to me call me.

Phoebe:Yeah.

_He leaves she walks into the apartment and takes a look around._

Inside Cole's Apartment

_Inside she sees police searching the place and things sprawled about turning round an opened cabinet with occult paraphernalia and weapons inside it catches her view and in front of her on a shelf's a picture of her and Cole smiling touching it she sighs._

Phoebe: Oh Cole where are you?

_Suddenly she gets a premonition of the past. young Cole and his father are in a forest running away from something Cole's mother suddenly shimmers in grabs her son then pushes his father away and zaps him with an energy ball young Cole screams. _

Young Cole: (Screaming) Father.

_She puts her hand on his mouth to stop him screaming._

Elizabeth: Come along son.

_She shimmers out with him the Premonition ends Phoebe gasps._

Phoebe: (Whispering to herself) Oh my god.

P Three

_Prue and Piper come down the stairs carrying the plates of food._

Prue: Now remember even if you can't tell them you're super witch you can still act like it.

_Spotting them from the bar Melissa comes over._

Melissa: Hey guys you alright Piper?

_Piper spots a blonde woman standing across the room._

Piper: Oh my god Missy Campbell homecoming queen.

_Melissa looks round at who she's talking about._

Melissa: Oh her? Yeah she's been acting like she owns the place since she got here who is she?

Prue: School bully she used to tease Piper a lot.

Melissa: Oh right.

Piper: I don't think I can do this.

Prue: Piper what happened between you and Missy's ancient history you can do this.

Piper: Okay.

_Piper walks over to her Prue and Melissa go over the bar where Stacy's sitting._

Piper: Uh huh Missy is that you?

_Missy looks at her confused. _

Piper: Um Piper, Piper Halliwell uh we had Chemistry together and Miss flower for English.

_Missy finally recognizes her. _

Missy: Piper right you used to sit in the back of class drawing pictures on your jeans.

Piper: Yes um that was me yep.

Missy: Wow your skins really cleared up Accutane?

Piper: No n-no I guess ten years you know is there anything I can do to help?

Missy: Do you know what would be great? Can you get this trash outta here?

_She points to a pile of trash on the floor._

Piper: Absolutely yeah I can totally do that I know where the dumpster is and everything.

_Behind the bar where Prue and Stacy are sitting Melissa speaks out._

Melissa: Oh, oh she needs me.

Stacy: No she's gotta find her legs on her own sometime.

Melissa: Sorry?

Stacy: When Piper ran for freshman class secretary she got so nervous Prue had to go up on stage and finish her speech for her.

Prue: Yeah she was so embarrassed she didn't come outta her room for a week.

Melissa: Wow that sounds lot like my high school years though what happened with me was different.

Prue: How so?

_Man/Terra walks down the stairs and spots Piper cleaning up the trash._

Melissa: I was a tomboy with long hair and male friends who I dressed up and acted like so people assumed I was one of them I didn't have any boyfriends until my last year I met this guy Darren Hanson I so wanted him I tried anything to make him notice me but It wasn't working my brother Ryan said the only way I was goanna change was if I started acting and wearing girls clothes so I had a make over done in the school holidays my hair was cut and dyed golden brown my eyebrows were tweezed and shaped my legs were waxed my wardrobe was thrown out for a new one I had make up put on my family were so shocked when I came home they couldn't believe the transformation.

_Stacy smiles_

Stacy: And you got the guy?

Melissa: I got the guy for six months before he left town.

Prue: And you didn't revert back old yourself.

Melissa: Hell no once I'd saw myself in the mirror I thought Melissa Hale where had you been hiding yourself all these years.

_Prue laughs she sees Piper picking up the trash._

Prue: Oh!

Melissa: What?

Prue: Look.

_She points to Piper they both go over there. _

Melissa: Piper what you doing?

Piper: Uh Missy asked me to take out the trash so.

Prue: So you own this place tell somebody else to do it.

Melissa: Like me for instance.

Piper: Guys look I can't explain it but being around these people makes me feel exactly like I was when I was sixteen invisible and inferior.

Prue: You want us to beat them up? 'Cause we will one-by-one.

Piper: No look it's not them it's me.

Melissa: So what you goanna do?

Piper: I'm goanna take out the trash?

Prue: Piper.

Piper: Okay I'll take out the trash and try to get a grip then come back in here and do something about these streamers and balloons because what are we still at the prom?

_Piper picks up the bags of rubbish and takes them outside_ _Man/Terra picks up a knife and follows her outta sight. _

Melissa: I'll go with her.

_She follows Piper Prue goes back to the bar._

Back Area

_Outside Piper puts the rubbish bags in a dumpster Man/Terra walks outside Piper turns around and gets a fright he jabs the knife in his chest._

Piper:Oh my god oh my god.

_The man falls to the ground dead Piper kneels in front of him and the blue gas rises out of him and into Piper she stands up._

Piper/Terra: Thanks for the lift.

_She covers the man with an old sheet Melissa comes out the back door._

Melissa: Hey mom.

_Piper/Terra turns round shocked._

Melissa: Jesus Christ.

_She spots the guy on the floor and runs over to him she feels his pulse by his neck._

Melissa: Dead the knife must've perforated his ribcage what happened?

_Piper/Terra tries thinking of an excuse._

Piper/Terra: I don't know I was taking out the trash and just saw him like this.

Melissa: We'd better call the police.

_She takes her Motorola V3 outta her trousers pockets._

Piper/Terra: Why?

Melissa: Because the guy was obviously murdered that's why.

_She starts phoning nine one, one getting worried Piper/Terra smashes a broken beer bottle from the dumpster over Melissa's head knocking her out she places her next to the dead guy then covers them up with the sheet she looks into some broken glass and non-possessed Piper's reflection shows up looking angry. _

Piper's Reflection: (Angry) what did you do to her?

Piper/Terra: Sorry but I couldn't have her call the police now could I.

Piper's Reflection: (Upset) is she?

Piper/Terra: Dead? No just knocked out but anyone else will be unless you do exactly as I say so I hope for your sake you're as powerful as they say you are.

Back Hallway

_Piper/Terra walks in P Three she looks into a mirror._

Piper/Terra: Uh help me out here what's our sister's name?

Piper's Reflection: If you get outta my body now I mightn't have to vanquish your sorry ass.

Piper/Terra: Not as weak as you first seemed don't worry that'll change.

_Prue's over by the bar still talking to Stacy._

Stacy: Wow I can't believe you still with Andy I mean you guys were like.

_She crosses her finger._

Prue: Yeah he's amazing.

Stacy: And what about Phoebe who's she with.

_Prue lies._

Prue: Um Phoebe's not with anyone at the moment.

Stacy: Oh right.

_Prue sees Piper gulping down shots of alcohol Prue runs over to her._

Prue: Uh-oh hi um don't really think that that's the best way to deal with your reunion jitters.

Piper/Terra: What? Oh okay.

Prue: Wait I thought Mel was talking to you.

_Piper/Terra lies._

Piper/Terra: Yeah she was but she's very busy doing an inventory in the stockroom seeing if we've enough supplies for tonight so I wouldn't disturb her.

_Missy comes up to them._

Missy: Piper can you move your hors d'oeuvres to the other table? Heather wants to use that one for the "Then and Now" photos.

Piper/Terra: Uh sure whatever you say.

_Missy walks away._

Prue: No you stand up to her you can do it.

Piper/Terra: I can?

Prue: Yes.

Piper/Terra: Okay (To Missy) Hey bitch move the damn trays yourself.

Prue: Alright um that was great although the bitch part might've been a little too much.

_Piper grabs Prue's arm._

Piper: Prue help me!

Prue: Alright what's wrong?

Piper/Terra: Nothing I'm just not feeling very well maybe I should go home.

Prue: Oh no I'm not letting you skip your reunion got it you did great just now.

Piper/Terra: I just need to rest I'll be back.

Prue: Fine you get back here by six otherwise Mel and me will come get you and it won't be pretty right?

Piper/Terra: Mmm hmm.

Prue: Uh-huh.

Piper/Terra: Okay.

Back Area

_Kierkan there senses for Terra's last victim with his hands and comes across the old sheet he removes it seeing Melissa and the man knowing its not her he chants a spell a bright light comes out of Kierkan's hand and shines into the man._

Kierken: CADUCUS EXANIMAS VITA AETAS ANIMA (Translation) I summon thee from the dead.

_The man comes back to life._

Man: What the hell?

Kierkan: The spirit who possessed you with whom did she replaces you?

Man: What?

_The man sees Melissa beside him then sees the knife sticking out of his chest then _

Man: Oh my god she stabbed me.

_Kierkan pins the man to the wall._

Kierkan: Focus!

Man: She's a woman uh brown hair we followed her from Prescott Street the pink house on Prescott Street.

_Kierkan lets the man go._

Kierkan: What was her plan?

Man: She said something about wanting to kill some guy and get revenge on him.

Kierkan: Predictable after all it's exactly what I'd do.

Man: How, how am I still alive?

Kierkan: Oh no not still again my specialty along with this.

_He kills the man again and covers him with up Melissa._

Historical Society

_Phoebe's standing there in front of a desk where a woman sits looking at an old newspaper._

Woman: Benjamin Coleridge Turner was a statesman who died in eighteen eighty eight although there's no date of death for his wife that's odd there should be some record of that.

Phoebe: They had a baby to right?

Woman: Yes a son Coledridge Benjamin Turner born in eighteen eighty five never got to know his father unfortunately.

_The woman looks further down the newspaper._

Woman: That's strange there's no date of death for him either must be another clerical error I can't imagine he's alive and kicking at hundred and fifteen.

Phoebe: No I can't imagine that either.

Hallway

_Piper/Terra walks inside the burglar alarm starts going on she looks into a mirror._

Piper/Terra: What the hells that?

Piper Reflection: It's a burglar alarm what do you think.

Piper/Terra: Okay how do you shut it of?

_Piper's Reflection doesn't answer._

Piper/Terra: Unless you want me to kill you and go into someone else I suggest you answer my question.

Piper's Reflection: You punch in my mother's birth date.

Piper/Terra: Which is?

_Piper's Reflection tells her what to do which she does._

Piper/Terra: Thank god not that that probably hasn't alerted him where we are already yet.

Piper's Reflection: Oh come on.

Piper/Terra: You don't get it he's goanna find us.

Piper's Reflection: Okay I'll say it again slowly try to follow this time I'm not goanna tell you what my powers are.

_Piper/Terra walks into the living room and looks out the window._

Piper/Terra: I can't figure out if you're stubborn or stupid if I can't fight him he's goanna kill us he's looking for me I can feel him he's getting close.

_She looks in another mirror._

Piper's Reflection: Well get outta my body and I'll help you fight him.

Piper/Terra: I can't survive without a body and I'd much rather your soul die than mine.

_She walks into the conservatory Piper's Reflection talks to her through another mirror._

Piper's Reflection: My sisters will figure out what you did to their niece and me and.

Piper/Terra: And what do you plan doing? Wave hello to them from the mirror? You're nothing but my reflection.

Piper's Reflection: I controlled my arm at P Three I used my voice I'll get stronger and when I do.

Piper/Terra: Wrong you'll get weaker and in a few hours you'll die and there's really nothing you can do about it.

Piper's Reflection: Well then you better watch your back because if I die my sisters will make you wish you died with me.

Piper/Terra: Hmm care about you a lot these sisters of yours.

_She walks into the kitchen. _

Piper/Terra: Think they'd come running to help you fight off an angry demon?

_She picks up the phone and dials a number and speaks into the phone._

Piper/Terra: Hello I'd like the number for P Three please.

Piper: Ugh whaddya you doing?

Piper/Terra: Well you may have a death wish but I don't and if you won't help me I know someone who will.

Bar Area

_Prue's behind the bar Missy comes up to the bar._

Missy:Are you finished with that almost? Because I need you to help the DJ set up.

_Prue pretends to scratch her nose but really uses her power to make dozens of balloons fall down from the roof._

Prue:Oh.

Missy:That's the third time that's happened.

Prue:That's too bad.

Missy:Oh man!

_She starts to pick up the balloons. _

Missy: Okay guys don't panic there's plenty of time.

_Prue smiles and looks pleased with her self Stacy comes up to the bar._

Stacy:Man If Missy's not careful she'll have an embolism.

Prue:Yeah uh can you hand me those glasses?

_She does so._

Stacy: It's weird though I mean all those balloons she used like three pounds of tape.

Prue:Scotch tape hardly sturdy.

Stacy: Still I think you've gotta a poltergeist on your hands.

Prue:A what?

Stacy: You know a ghost that plays tricks and makes noises.

Prue:Yeah I know what a poltergeist is but do you really believe in that stuff?

Stacy: Absolutely years ago we started hearing things in the house mom thought it was a poltergeist of course it was next doors kids playing jokes on us but it made me think what would happen if it was real.

Prue: Wow.

_The phone rings._

Prue: Hold on a sec.

_Prue answers it._

Prue: P Three.

Piper/Terra:Prue? It's me.

Prue: Piper what's wrong?

Piper/Terra:I-I-I got home and there was a demon in the house.

Prue:Are you okay? Did you freeze him?

Kitchen

_Piper/Terra speaks himself._

Piper/Terra:Freeze him? That's good.

_She speaks back into the phone._

Piper/Terra: No, he-he got away and he had this wild hair and these intense bulging eyes and he said he was goanna come back.

Bar Area

Prue:Alright look in the Book of Shadows for a vanquish sis I'll get Mel and she can orb me and Phoebe home.

Kitchen

Piper/Terra: No, no I need Mel for the reunion tonight remember?

Bar Area

Prue: Okay I'll just get Phoebe then and we'll meet you at the house.

Kitchen

Piper/Terra:Great but hurry because he could come back any minute.

Bar Area

Prue:Alright bye.

_She hangs up._

Kitchen

Piper/Terra:Where's the book?

Piper's Reflection: You just made a big mistake calling my sisters home.

Piper/Terra: Is that what you think?

Piper's Reflection:That's what I know.

Piper/Terra:Well here's what I think when your sisters come home I'll kill you not knock you out like I did your daughter and possess one of them and if that one won't help me I'll simply repeat the process so whaddya say Piper? One dead demon or three dead witches your choice?

Piper's Reflection:The Book of Shadows in the attic.

Piper/Terra: Good answer.

_She heads for the attic._

Historical Society

_Phoebe's there with her reading glasses on looking at an old newspaper her cell phone rings and she answers it._

Phoebe: Hello?

_Prue talks to her through her hands free set inside her BMWX5._

Prue: Hey don't panic alright but Piper found a demon in the house and I'm on my way.

Phoebe: Driving? Isn't Mel orbing you?

Prue: No Piper said she's busy.

Phoebe: Okay what demon was it?

Prue: Well he had wild hair and bulging eyes and said he would be back so I'm on my way to get you where are you?

Phoebe: Downtown at the Historical Society doing some research on Cole's family.

Prue: Alright then just meet me out front bye.

_Prue hangs up._

Outside Manor

_Kierkan's there._

Hallway

_Piper/Terra comes downstairs._

Piper/Terra: We can't wait for your sisters can't I just do the spell myself?

_She looks in the mirror._

Piper's Reflection: No it's a power of three spell it won't work on its own.

Piper/Terra: Great what kind of witch can't kill a demon without her sisters?

Piper's Reflection: And what kind of demon has a panic attack when her boyfriend comes to visit?

_Kierkan barges through the door._

Piper's Reflection: Hi this is where you freeze him now.

_Kierkan hits her and she falls to the floor._

Kierkan: Interesting move Terra the dagger in the heart crude can't say I wouldn't have done the same of course now I will.

_He gets out a dagger._

Piper/Terra: Kierkan there's something I need to tell you, you just pissed off one of the charmed ones.

_Piper/Terra freezes him Prue and Phoebe walk in._

Prue: Piper!

Piper/Terra: Prue, I have the spell.

_Piper/Terra gets up and walks over to them she hands them a piece of paper._

Prue/Piper/Terra/Phoebe: LET FLESH BE FLESH AND BONE BE BONE THE ALCHEMIST SHALL TRANSFOM NONE CRUEL SCIENTIST OF EVIL BORN WITH THESE WORDS FACE THE FIRE'S SCORN

_Kierkan unfreezes and drops Terra's bottle._

Kierkan: No I could've helped you now she'll destroy you.

_He looks at Piper/Terra then burns and disappears._

Attic 

_Prue Piper and Phoebe walk in._

Prue: Alright what did you say his name was again?

Piper/Terra: Kierkan but he's dead so what we doing up here?

Prue: Looking through the Book that's what we have to at least acknowledge a she-demon's after us Piper.

Piper/Terra: Why?

Phoebe: "I could've helped you now she'll destroy you"? It's not exactly cryptic.

Piper/Terra: Said by a demon demons lie so I say we get rid of the ugly little bottle and get on with our lives.

Phoebe: Piper this bottles our only clue maybe or maybe he wasn't lying demons actually tell the truth sometimes you know.

Piper/Terra: Well I've a party to get ready for.

Prue: Changing your clothes again?

Piper/Terra: Definitely.

_Piper/Terra opens the door but Piper breaks through and shuts it._

Piper: (Weakly) Prue I'm dying.

Prue: What?

Piper/Terra: Um I'm dying to get out of these clothes you sure you don't mind if I leave?

Prue: No go ahead we'll let you know if we find anything.

_Piper/Terra leaves the room._

Phoebe: What's up with her?

Prue: I don't know she's been acting really weird since she came back after taking out the rubbish.

Phoebe: Hmm.

_She sits down on a chair._

Prue: Its Cole isn't it what did you find out?

Phoebe: Not much at first his apartment was cornered of by the police there investigating why he's disappeared I met this guy Resse Davidson who works for the DA Bureau of Investigations he asked where Cole was I lied then when I went inside I got a premonition after touching a photo of him and me.

Prue: What did you see?

_Phoebe explains what she saw Prue looks shocked._

Prue: His mother killed his father? Oh my god.

Phoebe: Yeah I know he was a statesman who did all these good things and she just killed him Cole couldn't have been more than three then.

Prue: So he was good at one time.

Phoebe: Yeah whatever happened to make him Belthazor happened after his mom took him away.

Prue: Maybe she took him down the underworld where he met the source who made him evil.

Phoebe: Well whatever it still doesn't bring us any closer to finding him.

Piper's Room

_Piper/Terra's looking in the mirror she's wearing a leather red halter top and black leather pants._

Piper's Reflection: Okay we vanquished your boyfriend now why don't you give me back my body and save yourself while you can?

Piper/Terra: The only way I know how to get outta a body's a knife to the heart you don't really want that do you?

Piper Reflection: So tell my sisters and they will come up with a spell to get you outta me safely and in exchange we'll let you go free.

Piper/Terra: And give up the power to freeze and a chance to become one of the infamous charmed ones? No thanks I'll think I'll stay where I am but don't worry it'll be over soon.

_Leo starts orbing in Piper's reflection see this._

Piper/Terra: It's easier if you don't fight it.

Piper Reflection: Well if my sisters don't figure you out and destroy you my boyfriend Tom will.

_Leo fully materializes._

Piper/Terra: Tom you scared me

Leo: Listen Piper something's wrong with Mel the Elders think a demon did something to her did you just call me Tom?

Piper/Terra: Did I? Forgive me.

_She kisses him passionately he stops her._

Piper/Terra: What's wrong?

Leo: Did you hear what I just said?

Piper/Terra: Of course you said something was wrong with Mel don't worry she's in the stockroom at P Three doing a stock check on the items for tonight's party.

_She kisses him again and he stops her._

Leo: No she's not the Elders can't sense her.

Piper/Terra: Oh come on Mel's a big girl she can handle herself.

Leo: (Worried) Piper our daughter's in danger and you think she can handle herself she needs our help?

Piper/Terra: (Angry) Oh will you just leave things alone for god's sake Tom.

Leo: There you go with the Tom name again what's the matter with you have you lost your memory or something?

Piper/Terra: No.

Leo: Then what's my name?

Piper/Terra: (To Piper) you just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?

_She zaps Leo and he hits the wall Piper's Reflection gasps._

Piper/Terra: That's okay he's too cute to kill and anyway by the time he wakes up you'll be gone besides I've a party to attend and lots to celebrate.

Attic 

_Prue and Phoebe are flipping through the Book of Shadows._

Prue: Apparently alchemists can transform anything you know like water into gold energy into matter they even have the ability to bring the dead back to life but it doesn't say really anything about...

_Phoebe looks out the window and sees Piper/Terra leave the house._

Phoebe: Hmm that's weird.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: Piper just left without Leo and didn't even say goodbye to us or come up and show us what she's wearing or anything.

Prue: Here's the bottle under alchemist's tools.

Phoebe: What's it say?

Prue: Essence bearer an Alchemist would use a bottle such as this to capture or store a life essence.

Phoebe: A life essence?

Prue: Yeah a life essences comparable to a human soul but made in a mixing lab a well-made life essence can possess any living being but would prove toxic and eventually lethal to the being's pre-existing soul oh my god.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: She's been acting really weird and she left without saying and, and the bottle she wanted to destroy it.

Phoebe: Okay I'm trying to jump on your thought train here Prue but you're moving a little too fast for me.

Prue: He was looking at her when he said she would destroy us she's possessed Piper's possessed.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: Alright uh we have to write a dispossessing spell.

Phoebe: Shouldn't we call Mel?

Prue: I don't think we can.

Phoebe: What do you mean she's in the stockroom like you said?

Prue: No Piper said that when she was acting all weird.

Phoebe: (Worried) Oh god you think she did something to her?

Prue: Not her but the thing that's possessed her probably did come on let's go.

_The sisters run out the attic._

Bar Area

_Piper's table dancing on top of the bar to EMM's Unbelievable all the guys are whistling and cheering she pours a shot of alcohol in a guy's mouth Prue and Phoebe walk in._

Phoebe: Look I'm not saying you're wrong I just hope you're wrong okay?

_They see Piper dancing._

Phoebe: Ooh!

Prue: Ooh.

Phoebe: Hope dashed.

Prue: Alright come on we've gotta her alone.

_A woman comes up to them._

Woman: You're Piper's sisters right?

Prue: Yeah good memory.

Woman: Okay um listen I think I know what Piper's going through I've been sober for about five years now and if Piper ever wants to go to a meeting would you tell her to call me?

_She hands Prue a card._

Prue: Okay.

Phoebe: Great.

_The woman walks away Prue and Phoebe see Piper dancing with a guy. _

Prue: It's a good thing Leo's not here.

_Missy walks up to the guy._

Missy: Dennis what's the matter with you?

Dennis: Oh wow honey I'm sorry.

_Piper/Terra freezes Missy._

Piper/Terra: Hah!

_Prue and Phoebe come over to them and bump into Missy unfreezing her Missy spills her drink over herself._

Phoebe:Oh I'm so sorry.

_Missy storms off._

Prue: (To Dennis) hi your wife went that way bye! (To Piper) Alright we need to show you something.

_They take Piper/Terra outside into the alley and start the dispossessing spell._

Back Area

Prue/Phoebe: HOST SOUL REJECT THIS POISON'S ESSENCE LET LOVE'S LIGHT END THIS CRUEL POSSESSION.

_Nothing happens._

Piper/Terra: Clever girls Piper said you would figure it out although Piper won't be saying anything in about half an hour.

Phoebe: She's too strong we need the power of three.

Prue: You've ten seconds to leave on your own.

Piper/Terra: Or what? You goanna hit me with another rhyming couplet? I'm made from Kierkan's blood meaning I have his powers add that to Piper's powers and I'm stronger than your average essence.

Phoebe: Okay we need help Leo! Leo!

Piper/Terra: Oh is that the boyfriend? I had to give him a little jolt he'll be unconscious for a while.

Phoebe: You may be able to knock out a white lighter and do something to our niece but don't even think you can take on the charmed ones.

_She lifts the bottle up but Piper/Terra but she stops her._

Piper/Terra: Um the bottle won't work on me unless I'm not in a body and to get me out you'd have to kill your sister call me a gambler but I seriously doubt you're willing to do that.

_Prue uses her power and Piper/Terra flies against the wall._

Prue: Get the hell outta my sister!

Piper/Terra: If you insist.

_She pulls the sheet covering the man she killed before and Melissa._

Phoebe: Oh my god Mel is she?

Prue: No I think she's knocked out like Leo is.

_Piper/Terra pulls the dagger out the man and goes to stab her self._

Prue: No don't!

Piper/Terra: That's what I thought.

_She walks back inside P Three the girls rush over to Melissa Phoebe taps her hand on her face trying to wake her up._

Phoebe: Mel sweetie its Phoebe can you hear me wake up.

_Melissa starts stirring round. _

Melissa: (Weakly) Aunt Phoebe?

_Her head starts hurting._

Melissa: Ahh!

Prue: No don't try moving yet your heads hurting.

Melissa: What happened? Oh no Mom.

Phoebe: it's alright we'll sort her out just try to get your bearings.

Melissa: I remember coming out and seeing the dead guy.

_She sees him next to her._

Melissa: And calling the police then feeling something hard hit me and everything going black.

Prue: Yeah Piper's not been herself lately.

Melissa: What?

Phoebe: We'll explain everything inside you okay getting up?

_Melissa nods her head._

Prue: Okay lets go come on it's alright we've got you.

_They help Melissa up and take her inside._

Clubroom

_Prue and Phoebe walk back inside with Melissa Piper/Terra's dancing._

Phoebe: Okay you goanna fill us in on the plan?

Prue: I'll explain on the way.

Phoebe: On the way where?

Prue: Home alright there she is we need Leo you stay with Mel while I go get Piper

_They walk over to Piper/Terra she sees them and Melissa. _

Prue: Hi you're coming with us okay?

_Prue grabs Piper/Terra's wrist but she pulls away._

Piper/Terra: Like hell I am.

Phoebe: Piper please listens to us.

_Piper/Terra pushes Phoebe away knocking her and Melissa on the floor Prue and Piper/Terra slap each other._

Guy:Whoa cat fight dude.

Melissa: Hit the back of her neck that'll knock her out.

_Piper/Terra looks at Melissa angrily Prue does that and she falls down knocking her out._

Prue: Thanks doc.

Missy: (To a friend) I knew they weren't that close.

_Stacy walks over. _

Prue: Hey hi she's probably possessed a little help to the car?

Stacy: Sure.

Phoebe: You okay?

Prue: Yeah.

_Prue and Stacy take her by her hands and legs carrying her upstairs._

Phoebe: Alright people shows over just talk amongst yourselves.

_She leaves holding Melissa._

Lounge

_Prue and Phoebe lay an unconscious Piper/Terra on the couch._

Prue: Alright if we get the power of three back we stand a chance.

Phoebe: I still don't understand how this will work.

Prue: She has the alchemist's powers meaning she has the ability to bring the dead back to life.

Melissa: Yeah but she's not dead aunt Prue what aren't you telling us?

Prue: Mel I need you to trust me okay so go find your father wake him up and get him down here fast Phoebe go to the attic and look for the ring dad used to protect himself from shape shifters with then give it to Mel.

Phoebe: The ring why?

Prue: (Angry) Just do it okay.

_Melissa and Phoebe leave the room Prue picks up a dagger and puts the bottle on the coffee table she places the dagger on top of the fireplace facing Piper then kneels down beside Piper._

Prue: Piper I know you're in there somewhere so just try and listen and remember no matter what happens we're goanna bring you back I'm so sorry honey I know you tried telling me something was wrong in the attic and I didn't listen but I'm goanna now and I'm goanna fix it okay? I promise I'll bring you back.

_She stands up._

Prue: Please forgive me for what I'm about to do.

_Prue uses her power making the dagger fly into Piper's chest she screams out in pain Leo Phoebe and Melissa run in the ring on her finger glows protecting her. _

Leo: No!

Phoebe: Prue!

_Leo runs over to Piper Prue pushes Phoebe and Melissa down behind the couch._

Leo: Prue I can't heal the dead!

_Leo pulls out the dagger and the blue gas comes outta Piper and into him._

Prue: Now you can.

Leo/Terra: That I didn't expect little sibling rivalry I failed to take into account?

Phoebe: Shut up.

Prue: Bring Piper back to life and I'll let you keep Leo's body refuse and I'll put that knife through his heart and suck you back into the bottle forever.

Leo/Terra: But then your sister and her boyfriend would be dead and you'd loose your niece also not the world's smartest plan.

Prue: She's already dead I've nothing left to lose.

Leo/Terra: Give me the bottle and I'll bring her back.

Melissa: Bring my mother back and we'll give you the bottle.

_Prue Phoebe and Melissa walk out from behind the couch Prue holds up the bottle Leo/Terra starts chanting. _

Leo/Terra: CADUCUS EXANIMAS VITA AETAS ANIMA (Translation) I summon thee from the dead.

_A bright light comes out of his hand and goes into Piper she comes back to life Prue gives Leo/Terra the bottle the three of them run over to Piper he smashes the bottle._

Prue/Phoebe/Piper: HOST SOUL REJECT THIS POISON'S ESSENCE.

_He tries zapping them but Prue reflects it with her power. _

Prue/Phoebe/Piper: LET LOVE'S LIGHT END THIS CRUEL POSSESSION.

Leo/Terra: No!

_Terra floats outta Leo and explodes into a million pieces._

Melissa: Dad mom's still bleeding

_Leo heals Piper and he her and Melissa hug._

Clubroom

_Prue Phoebe Piper Leo and Melissa walk downstairs._

Prue: We're sorry you missed your reunion honey.

Phoebe: Put on a good show though table dancing cat fight.

Piper: Mmm.

_They walk up to the bar Prue walks behind the bar._

Leo: Table dancing?

Piper: Never mind it's alright I don't care what these people think anyway.

Melissa: Really? That's new.

Piper: Yeah well my priorities were a little skewed.

_Prue puts a beer on the bar._

Piper: (To Leo) Thank you for pressing the matter about Mel with me and asking if I'd lost my memory.

Leo: Yeah well the real Piper would've known my name and been concerned about Mel instead of knocking her off.

_Piper and Leo kiss._

Piper: (To Melissa) and I'm so sorry sweetie for knocking you out can you ever forgive me.

Melissa: There's nothing to forgive mom you weren't yourself.

Piper: (To Piper) and thank you for being brave enough to...

Prue: What kill you?

Piper: Yeah couldn't come up with a better plan huh?

Prue: Um no.

Phoebe: Okay I guess I should call Darryl and Andy and tell them about (Whispers) the dead body in the alley.

_Phoebe walks away and Leo follows Stacy walks up to the bar._

Stacy: So you said you were goanna explain about the bar brawl.

Prue: Well yes um my sister and I had a disagreement and we fought.

Stacy: You and Piper never had disagreements Prue you and Phoebe had disagreements.

Prue: Yeah well there's always a first time for everything.

Stacy: Well I must say this evening was very eventful.

Prue: I hope we didn't ruin it.

Stacy: You crazy? All that fun and excitement hell no it was just like when we were friends in high school you should do it more often.

Prue: I might just take you up on that offer.

Stacy: You do that.

_Stacy laughs then leaves the club._

Piper: It was nice seeing her again.

Prue: Yes it was.

_They clink their beer bottles together._

Back Hallway

_Phoebe puts the pay phone down Leo and Melissa joins her._

Leo: You okay?

Phoebe: Yeah I'm okay.

Melissa: Don't worry aunt Phoebe Cole will be fine.

Phoebe: I know actually seeing Piper possessed and her dieing then coming back to life made me realise.

Leo: What?

Phoebe: That Cole's still alive for me he's still alive for me.

The End


End file.
